Kane Armstrong
Bio Cabba is a Half-Blooded Saiyan who lives in Universe 6.''' '''Full of different people and foes. Just like anyone other human, he was born and raised on planet earth. He is a very strong warrior, looking to make a difference in his so called world. Alongside his bestfriends, Payton and Max, the three protect their dimension from the enemies who've turnt their world into a living hell. His appearance is he wears a type of ancient Saiyan Armor that his universe is familiar with, blue undergarments, and boots matching his armor. Story When Kane started to first adapt to his powers, his universe was at peace. His childhood friends, Payton and Max, always used to train with him to make him stronger. When he got older, things started to get different. In the Time Breakers Saga, Matt traveled from the future back to his original dimension. But no being is supposed to enter a dimensional pathway portal twice. When Matt entered twice, a crystal shattered. This crystal was the Gateway Dimension. Due to the crystal shattering, a evil foe was originated from a completely different dimension. He looks exactly like Matt but his capabilities are for evil. He travels from dimension to dimension gathering the most strongest foes and building a team. When the enemies arrived, they travel across the globe destroying cities. Kane and Max focus on protecting the citizens instead of the enemies. After helping everyone get to shelter, they confronted the enemies. They were no match for them at all. After all being knocked out, they've been living like this for now a couple years. But when the Dimensional Pathway Patrol arrive in Anthony's dimension, Matt is being arrested for traveling more than once. Matt escapes from the being held as a prisoner thanks to his friends, and they travel to the Gateway Dimension. When they arrive, they thought this dimension had already been destroyed by a massive tragedy. As they fly over the ashes of the cities, they are ambushed and trapped by Kane and the others. They introduce themseleves as this cities protectors. After a while, they finally agree to help each other. They give them serious intel about what's been going on in the past few years. The gang is surprised because they've never fought enemies from different dimensions. The heroes decide to come out of hiding and confront them. Patiently waiting for the Saiyans arrival, the villains are now looking forward to having some real fun. When they arrive, Matt is shocked to be looking at himself from another dimension. The heroes are ready for battle, as well as the other villains. But Matt asks if they can have a tournament. Fighter by fighter, they will fight to the death. No rules or boundaries will come in the way. The evil Matt agrees to this request and calls this, "The Gateway Tournament." Whenever their ready, they'll fight one another. As the heroes train and strategize, Kane talks to Matt about this request. Matt still is a little shaken up from staring at himself from another dimension, but he's confident that they'll win this. A couple days go by from this, and their ready. Anthony takes them all by using Instant Transmission, and the battlefield was set. Max was the first to fight, and he was defeated. Begging to spare his life, Max get's destroyed and dies. There was nothing the group could do about it because thanks to the no rules, they could do whatever they desired with the enemy. After seeing his friend die, Kane goes after the enemy. Using all his might even as a super saiyan, it still was not enough. Kane was about to join Max in the Otherworld, until Evil Matt destroys his teammate. Kane couldn't believe that he was saved by an enemy. Battles raged on, enemies defeated. Until Matt vs. Evil Matt. The two evenly matched shake the whole world. As Matt begins the final blow to destroy his evil self, and crack opens in the sky. A purple orb emerges from it. As it fades, a being is standing there. This man was known as Demigra. A sick evil mastermind who can just about do anything he puts his mind to. He's been locked up in the Dimensional Chamber for centuries, and thanks to Matt for traveling through the portals twice and the strong battles they've made the crystal even worse. If it shatters completely, this universe will no longer exist with everyone on it. Demigra knows about Matas and his doings, but he kills him because he would just get in the way. Demigra let's the heroes know that they have 1 hour before this dimension is gone forever. As the heroes focus on Demigra, they would only be making the time limit fun faster due to the impactful blows their throwing at him. Heroes fall and 10 minutes are left. Kane is knocked out. But the remaining heroes find a way to Demigra but there are 30 seconds remaining. Demigra's staff holds the key to opening a portal from one dimension to another. He summon a portal and they all flee the Gatewat Dimension. After this crystal is destroyed, they make back to their original dimension. Kane and Payton eventually join the Saiyan Warriors and fight alongside them. Kane can only transform to a Super Saiyan. Special Techniques Galick Gun - A purple energy wave created by Vegeta Abyss Impact - A counter rush attack, he avoids the enemies punches and transport behind behind them and lands powerful punches Galactic Blaster - A full-power energy wave, energy gathered from his surroundings and turns it into a ki wave Elegant Wave - Kane kicks his opponent towards the sky, then smashes them down to the ground. His left arm grips his right and fires a ki wave Final Crash - A move very similar to Final Flash Gateway Dynamite - A full out energy blast barrage Infinite Break - Kane charges at the opponent and lands punches and finishes them off when a knee to the stomach Transformations Super Saiyan Kane learned how to transform to a Super Saiyan when he was a young boy. He was training with Payton one day, and Payton decided to anger him. Pushing him to his limit, Kane screamed and transformed to a Super Saiyan. His strength and agility boosted, he's become an excellent warrior. In this state, he craves battle. He doesn't have a different appearance, except for his glowing yellow hair and green eyes. He uses this form in the Gateway Tournament. He will use this form as well in future sagas